


you and i will always be unfinished business

by Quagswagging



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Anal Sex, As in - during a phone call jsjs, Blow Jobs, Extramarital Affairs, M/M, Open Relationships, Phone Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Riding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:09:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28198908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quagswagging/pseuds/Quagswagging
Summary: Sebastian knew he had to either hang up the phone or tell Charles to fuck off, but that meant picking between two of his favourite people on the planet, and he didn't think he could do that.Besides, Charles's mouth on him seemed to simply switch off his brain and Sebastian was unsure if he was even functioning enough right now to make such a decision.
Relationships: Charles Leclerc/Sebastian Vettel, Hanna Prater/Sebastian Vettel
Comments: 26
Kudos: 115





	you and i will always be unfinished business

**Author's Note:**

> I have no explanation for this other than I really wanted to write it sjsj

It wasn't out of the ordinary for Charles to spend the night in Seb's room. They had gotten along from day 1 (alright, more like day 60) as teammates, and Sebastian liked the man's presence.

Even though Charles gave him more headaches than anyone else.

Sebastian never knew what would happen when Charles walked into his hotel room. Some nights, Charles just put on one of Seb's sweaters, crawled into bed next to the German and fell asleep in the German's arms, being the soft, sweet boy Sebastian had seen at Sauber. Other nights, Charles came in and was already fully undressed by the time he reached the bed, rambling and begging for Seb to fuck him and usually ending up riding Seb while Seb just gave him what he wanted.

Charles was _his_ boy, even though that was wrong from so many perspectives, and Seb would do anything for him.

They both knew that.

Seb was therefore not surprised when Charles sought him out after the first race in Bahrain, coming into Seb's hotel room just as Seb was getting ready for bed, and bringing their lips together before Seb could even say hello.

"Fuck me." Was the first thing Charles said. "Fuck me good Sebby." He whined after, already tugging at Seb's shirt. Sebastian grabbed his wrists, stopping him, and gently urged Charles around to make him sit on the edge of the bed.

"Patience, baby." He murmured softly, kissing Charles's forehead and smiling gently at the way Charles's shoulders slumped down, the tension leaving him. Part of Charles always seemed afraid Seb would send him away when the Monégasque needed him, but there was not a single part of Seb who would ever consider it.

Charles seeking him out meant the younger man _wanted_ for one reason or another, and Seb would be mad to ignore it.

"Come on, we have time today, we don't have to rush." Seb murmured, pressing a chaste kiss to Charles lips before backing him further onto the bed until Charles is laying sprawled out on the covers and Seb is braced over him, watching the way Charles's eyelashes fluttered when Seb gently trailed his fingers over the Monégasque's cheeks.

"Beautiful." Sebastian murmured, ducking down to kiss Charles a bit more firmly before sliding off of him and making himself comfortable against the headboard. Charles instantly pressed close again, pressing into his side and playing with the hem of Sebastian's shirt between his fingers as Sebastian absentmindedly ran his own through Charles's hair.

Charles stayed silent for a long time after that, not even protesting when Sebastian reached the book he had been reading even though he normally would have tried to climb on Seb's lap once more.

Sebastian knew he would spoil Charles later, as a sign of appreciation for Charles's good behaviour. 

"Read it to me?" Charles asked, pointing at the book and looking up at Seb with those big blue eyes. Seb hummed.

"It's in German." He answered. Charles shrugged up a shoulder, sighing lazily as he tightened his hold around the man's waist.

"Is okay. I like hearing your voice." He murmured, cheeks flushing a light pink.

This vulnerable side of Charles was rare, but Seb adored it, even though the innocence normally turned mischievous quite quickly. 

Seb didn't answer and instead continued to read aloud, fingers still carding through Charles's hair as the younger man listened quietly.

But Seb had been right, the innocence didn't stay for long.

2 pages in, he felt Charles's hand slowly inching down his stomach, slipping under his shirt and scratching at the sensitive spot above Seb's hipbone.

"So impatient." Seb chuckled, but after making sure he securely pressed the bookmark in between the right pages, he placed the book back on the nightstand. Charles grinned, pushing Seb's legs apart and settling on his knees between them, feet tucked up under his ass as he braced his hands on Seb's thighs. 

"I'm going to suck you, but you beter fuck me real good after." Charles purred, pulling Seb's pants down and not wasting any time to mouthe at the tip of the older man's cock through the thin blue fabric of Seb's boxers.

"Of course, babydoll." Seb hummed in amusement, fingers curling into Charles's hair to guide his head as Charles continued to mouthe at his dick.

As much as Seb adored the soft vulnerability Charles dared to show him, he also loved this side of Charles. The Monégasque knew what he wanted and wasn't afraid to show it and Seb did definitely have a weakness for him like this, even if he pretended to be exasperated most of the time.

"Come here-" Seb hummed, tugging Charles's hair more firmly, before stilling as his phone rang.

"Seb…" Charles whined loudly when Seb reached for the device instead of kissing Charles. Sebastian sighed.

"It's Hanna, baby, I need to pick up." He said. Charles tensed at that, his eyes widening as he shuffled back on the bed a little.

"Do you want me to go?" He asked, seeming unsure. Sebastian shook his head.

"No darling, it will only be 10 minutes or so." He said, geturing for him to stay before quickly picking up before the phone went to voicemail. 

"Hello darling." Sebastian greeted his wife. He heard Hanna hum, saying something to one of the girls before turning her attention back to Sebastian.

"Hello, how are you feeling?" Hanna asked, the shuffling of her feet and the sound of a cartoon movie getting quieter signalling to Seb that she had walked from the living room to the kitchen. 

"Tired, but not too bad." Sebastian answered with a fond smile on his lips, before tensing suddenly as Charles, still sat between his legs, pushed the hem of Seb's shirt up and then trailed his fingers from Sebastian's navel down over the light trail of hairs to the waistband of his boxers.

"Did you watch the race?" Sebastian asked, pressing the phone closer to his ear as his eyes stayed trained on Charles as the Monégasque stared up at him through his lashes, slowly pulling Seb's boxers down. Sebastian shook his head, trying to push Charles away, but the Monégasque just rolled his eyes and ducked down, pressing kisses to the inside of Seb's thigh.

"Of course." Hanna answered. "All four of us did." She added, the smile sounding through in her voice as she was likely looking over their kids.

Their beautiful kids.

Sebastian was so fucking lucky with Hanna.

Charles was still kissing Seb's thighs, teeth briefly scraping over the sensitive skin and Seb flinched, fingers instinctively curling into Charles's soft hair.

"How are the kids?" Seb asked, meanwhile glaring at Charles as the Monégasque, getting ever more daring as Sebastian had stopped trying to stop him, mouthed at the tip of his dick. Sebastian knew he had to either hang up the phone or tell Charles to fuck off, but that meant picking between two of his favourite people on the planet, and he didn't think he could do that. 

Besides, Charles's mouth on him seemed to simply switch off his brain and Sebastian was unsure if he was even functioning enough right now to make such a decision.

As Hanna answered Sebastian's question, Charles made a show out of licking a wet stripe up Seb's length before sloppily taking it into his mouth. Charles never really had struggled with a gag reflex in their time together, but Sebastian was still surprised when Charles took most of his cock down easily, letting out a soft noise as he looked up at Sebastian with those innocent eyes.

Sebastian groaned on instinct, fucking his hips up into Charles's mouth at the sight of the younger man's lips stretched so wide around his dick.

Charles was beautiful like this. Dirty, but angelic and clearly not as innocent as he seemed. Seb was sure he could write poems about those lips alone - and whole novels about the Monégasque beautiful eyes.

Just not right now. Right now, he barely knew what language to speak anymore.

"Are you okay darling? You are not getting sick right?" Hanna asked as Sebastian hid a moan with a cough, interrupting her story about the girls' ballet show. Seb chuckled nervously.

"I'm fine, choked on a sip of water." He said, biting down on his bottom lip hard when Charles seemed to take it as a challenge, the younger swallowing down Seb's whole length and gagging when the tip hit the back of his throat. Seb's fingers pulled Charles's hair hard, pulling him away, but then shoved his head back down until Charles's nose was once again nestled in the neatly trimmed hair around Seb's cock.

_Karma, you little shit_ Seb thought to himself when Charles gagged, surprised by Sebastian's move. Not that Charles gave up easily - the way he simply hollowed his cheeks and swallowed Seb's cock down again without even taking a break could have been enough to make Seb cum right there and then.

But Seb would not give him that satisfaction.

"Fuck!" Seb still groaned out. "I dropped my glass of water, sorry." He quickly added as he heard Hanna hum in confusion. Charles's eyes twinkled as he looked up at Seb, his lips still wrapped around Seb's cock as he sucked on the tip of his dick, lapping at the precum dropping down from the head.

Sebastian glared and mouthed at him to fuck off.

Charles shrugged up an elegant shoulder but moved away, wiping spit and precum of his chin as he stood up. Seb thought for a moment that Charles was going to leave, but then the younger man locked eyes with him and slowly but surely started to undress, hips swaying as he wiggled out of his jeans.

"The kids really want to go ice skating when you come home." Sebastian heard Hanna say, his wife's tone unchanged.

"I'd love to." Sebastian answered. "Do you think the lake behind the house will freeze over?" He asked conservationally, as if he wasn't watching his now very naked teammate crawl back onto the bed. Charles smiled coyly, settling down opposite Seb and leaning back on his elbow as he stroked his free hand down his chest, towards his hard cock which was already pressing up hard against his belly.

"I'm not sure about the lake, there was some ice this morning but it melted away already. Emilie was very upset about that." Hanna explained.

"If the lake doesn't freeze we can bring her to the skating rink, if that's open this year." Sebastian answered, smiling at the thought of getting to spend some time with his little family again. 

Yet right now, he was watching intently as Charles slipped a spit-slick finger into his hole, lips tightly clamped together to stay silent as he fucked the digit into himself, quickly adding a second to scissor himself open.

"I will call the rink tomorrow, see if they are open. I'll also ask Minttu, maybe the Räikkönens can come with us." Hanna decided. Sebastian hummed fondly.

"You are amazing, my love." Seb told her. 

Something indistinguishable flickered over Charles's face and he pouted lightly, pulling his fingers away from his hole and crawling closer to Sebastian. He spat on his hand and Sebastian's eyes widened when he realised what Charles wanted. He placed his hand on Charles's chest, shaking his head fervently, but Charles still straddled his hips, kissing Seb's jaw. 

"Will you come back in between races?" Hanna asked, meanwhile seeming to be taking something out of the fridge - likely fruit for the kids to snack on. 

"I can't darling. With the triple header I don't have the time. But I'll be home the day after Abu Dhabi." Sebastian explained, his voice tense as he watched Charles push himself up on his knees, the Monégasque hiding his face in the crook of Seb's neck to muffle his moans before letting himself sink down on Sebastian's cock.

Sebastian fake-coughed some more to hide his moans as his cock was suddenly enveloped by the tight heat of Charles's ass. It was all just a bit to dry and a bit too uncomfortable but it made it all even more dirty, more horny.

Seb grabbed Charles's hip, holding him in place to force Charles to take it slow, letting him get used to the stretch. 

"If you aren't too jetlagged, there is another ballet recital that night." Hanna said. "If you could make it, the girls will love it. They already convinced Fabian to come with them, but I think they would very much prefer their dad, or both even" Hanna said. Seb hummed, biting his lip so hard that he tasted blood as he Charles started to rock his hips. Charles's face was still presed in his neck to silence his mewls, but Seb could feel soft, quick puffs of air against his collarbone, knowing those breaths would have been moans under any other circumstances. 

"I would love to see them dance, I'll just drink some Red Bull and I'll live." Sebastian promised, drawing in a sharp breath as Charles's hole clenched around his cock. Charles was only rocking back and forth in small, lazy motions, which seemed more like he was rocking himself asleep than it looked like he was fucking himself on Seb's cock. 

"We'll see when you're home. If you're too tired the girls will understand." Hanna reassured him softly, knowing Sebastian tended to sometimes push himself too far in favour of his family. 

"We'll see." Sebastian agreed rather breathlessly. Charles was still working himself up and down Sebastian's cock, and the tiny motions, even if barely there, made Seb's belly fill with warmth. He blindly reached for Charles's cock, stroking him in similarly sloe motions that had Charles whined and bite down on his collarbone. 

"Did Fabian visit?" Sebastian asked suddenly, realising the girls were unlikely to have convinced his little brother to come to a ballet recital over the phone. Hanna chuckled.

"Yes honey." She said, sounding a little amused. "He came over Tuesday together with your parents. I told you." She added patiently. Sebastian hummed, now remembering.

"Sorry, my love. I'm tired." He murmured. Hanna let out a a soft sigh.

"It's okay. I understand." She answered, and somehow it felt like she was talking about something else. Charles lifted his head from Sebastian's shoulder, eyes lidded and pupils blown wide and his lips raw from where he had been biting down on them. 

"Seb…" it was merely even a whisper, perhaps Charles had only even mouthed the word at the older man but Seb knew what it meant. He offered Charles a small smile, rubbing his thumb over the head of Charles's cock and Charles's eyes rolled back in his head, his lips parting in a silent gasp as he came. White cum hit Seb's chest and abs as he stroked Charles's through his orgasm, the German bucking his hips up into Charles's hot, clenching hole once, twice more before holding his hip tightly with his cum-sticky hand to hold Charles in place as he spilled deep inside him, making sure not to make any noise.

"Seb, Liebling, are you still there?" Hanna asked. Seb blinked out of his post orgasm haze, having leaned in to almost kiss Charles, who was a boneless heap in his lap.

"Sorry, the connection got cut." Seb said. Hanna let out a light laugh.

"Go to sleep, Seb. You need to rest." She said with a sigh. Sebastian hummed.

"I'll call you in the morning." He promised. Hanna sighed, and Sebastian could almost see the smile on her face. Still, he definitely did not expect what she said before hanging up the phone.

_"I love you. And say hello to Charles for me."_

And just like that, she was gone.

"Did she just-" Charles gasped, because whereas Sebastian and Hanna had spoken German the whole time, the last sentence had been in English. Seb looked at him with eyes, blinking slowly. 

"I… yes." He stuttered dumbly. Charles swallowed thickly, scrambling off of Sebastian's lap. 

"Sorry this was stupid." He said, winching as he tried to shake the feeling back in his legs. He turned to reach for his clothes and when he bend down, Sebastian could see cum running out of him.

Seb's cock twitched weakly.

"Charles, come here." Sebastian said. Charles stilled and turned to him with wide eyes, sighing shakily.

"Seb, I-" he stuttered. Sebastian held his arms out and Charles crawled back on the bed, cuddling into his arms. "I don't want to ruin your marriage…" he murmured. Sebastian stroked a hand down his spine, warmth spreading in his chest.

"You didn't, my love." He murmured, and Charles peeked up almost shyly at the nickname. Sebastian smiled lightly.

"Hanna knows I sometimes… sleep with other drivers." He murmured. "At least, she knew when I was in Red Bull, when I was sleeping around with Jenson and Mark and… the occasional other driver." Seb admitted. Charles looked up curiously.

"You are officially my hero now." He said dryly, trying to lighten the mood and Seb chuckled, flicking Charles's nose. 

"I think she has known for a while now about our… arrangement. She doesn't care, as long as I come home to her and the kids I can do as I please." He said. Charles hummed.

"So you can fuck me again after next weekend? And not let me do all the work this time around?" He asked.

"Cheeky." Seb snorted, leaning in to kiss Charles gently. "Now go shower, you're leaking cum everywhere." He added, lightly smacking Charles's ass. Charles huffed indignantly. 

"It's your cum." He bristled, but he still got up.

"I'll bring a plug next time, to make sure it stays in you." Sebastian added, smirking when Charles shivered and bit his lip. The Monégasque turned and headed to the bathroom and Sebastian watched him go. 

Charles turned in the doorway, dragging his fingers through his hair and messing up the already unruly strands. 

"Are you coming?" He asked. "I think I need a hand getting clean." Sebastian chuckled and nodded, getting up while Charles went in the bathroom to turn on the taps. Sebastian glanced at his phone as it lit up with a notification, and quickly bend down to read the message, smiling when he realised it was from Hanna.

_'Why don't you invite Charles over during the Christmas break? I look forward to meeting your precious little toyboy. Be good to him, Seb, but I'm sure you will be. xx'_

**Author's Note:**

> Sooo... threesome?? (okay I don't think I can write that but sshh)
> 
> Find me on tumblr; bwoahtastic


End file.
